A Light in the Darkness
by bellspirit
Summary: What happens to Jay and Lonnie when they return from the Isle. Lonnie becomes the captain of R.O.A.R., Jay asks Lonnie to Cotillion, and something more. Will the return of someone cause Jay and Lonnie and the rest of their friends problems?
1. After the Isle

Chapter 1: After the Isle

After they had returned to Auradon, Jay met Lonnie before practice.

"So what's the plan, captain?" Lonnie asked.

Jay smiled at her. "You're going to be the captain."

Shock and confusion spread across Lonnie's face, "What?"

Jay pulls out the rulebook. "A team must comprise of eight men and one captain. It never says the captain has to be a man."

Lonnie smiles at the realization of the loophole. "Are you sure though?"

"I saw you fight on the Isle. You can hold your own and you belong on this team."

Lonnie shrieked and threw her arms around Jay's neck. "Thank you!" Jay just laughed and hugged her back.

"One more thing," Jay said as Lonnie pulled away from him.

"What?"

"Will you go to Cotillion with me?"

Lonnie let out a laugh. "Of course I will."

Jay smiled at her. "Great. Now wait here until I call for you."

Lonnie nodded and watched him walk into the gym. She listened to him talk to the team. Finally, she heard her cue.

"Welcome your new team captain," Jay said as Lonnie opened the doors to the gym, revealing herself.

"What?!" she heard Chad yell as she came to stand next to Jay. He removed the whistle from around his neck and placed it over her head. She was now in charge.

* * *

They were running a little late to Cotillion due to having practice beforehand. The ceremony wasn't until a little later, but Cotillion had technically already started.

Lonnie found the dress that Evie made for her in her closet when she got back to her dorm. She put it on and quickly finished getting ready.

There was a knock on the door as Lonnie was putting on her shoes. She opened the door to find Jay on the other side.

"Wow. You sure clean up nice," Lonnie said, noticing how Jay's hair was neatly pulled back into a bun and how handsome he looked in the jacket Evie had no doubt made for him.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks," Lonnie blushed a little. Jay offered her his arm. She took it and they made their way to Cotillion.

* * *

After Uma was dealt with, Cotillion finally began. Mal became a lady of the court and the party portion of the night began.

Jay stayed at Lonnie's side all night. Which, despite the fact that they had come to Cotillion together and she was his date, Lonnie was a little surprised by. Jay was super flirty and always showing off for other girls. The only other girls he even talked to that night were Mal, Evie, and Jane, but other than that, she had his full attention.

Lonnie hated to admit it, but she's had a crush on Jay for a while, but had always kept it at bay. She was not like the girls who constantly fawned over him. She was content just being friends with him because he seemed to like the flirty bachelor lifestyle. But lately, especially in the last few days, not only has her crush resurfaced, but she was actually falling for him.

The way he had been looking at her all night didn't help. The feeling of his hands on her waist when they slow danced really didn't help. And when he kissed her hand when he left to get her a drink definitely didn't help. Lonnie was in a state of bliss the whole night.

After Cotillion, Jay walked Lonnie back to her dorm. They were talking and laughing the whole way. As they walked down her hallway, the girls that were still out were trying to get Jay's attention, smiling, waving, calling his name, but he paid no attention to them.

When they reached her dorm, Lonnie turned to face Jay.

"Thank you," she said to him.

He smiled. "For what?" He seemed to be deep in thought.

"For everything. Letting me come with you to the Isle. For making me the captain. For taking me to Cotillion."

He laughed and looked down for a moment. "Can I ask you something?" He almost looked…nervous.

"Sure," Lonnie said, now a bit nervous herself.

He was now looking right at her. She could've gotten lost in his eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Lonnie almost didn't hear him, and when she actually realized what he said, she was seriously wondering if she had heard him correctly. But when she realized the way he was looking at her, the same way he'd been looking at her all night, she realized she did hear him correctly and her heart just about burst out of her chest.

She could have sworn she had been staring into his eyes for hours, but it had probably had only been a few seconds before she answered, "Yes."

A huge smile broke onto Jay's face that Lonnie couldn't help but reciprocate. He pulled her into him and she gladly linked her arms around his neck as he lifted her up. She laughed a bit for the few seconds that her feet were off the ground.

When Jay returned her to the ground, they went back to looking into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Jay started to lean in. Lonnie's breath hitched in her throat as he continued and connected their lips together.

Lonnie swore she could hear the sounds of disappointment coming from the girls that were still watching them, but she didn't care. She was too focused on the feeling of Jay's lips on hers.

As they pulled apart, the door to Lonnie's dorm behind them opened.

"Oh, good, Lonnie, you're home!"

Lonnie turned around to see Audrey standing in the doorway.


	2. Falling Out

Chapter 2: Falling Out

"Audrey!" Lonnie said, turning away from Jay. "You're home early." Lonnie pulled out her phone and noticed it was almost two in the morning, "And up late for someone who didn't go to Cotillion."

"I'll see you later," Jay said, giving her hand a squeeze before leaving.

"Night," she replied, watching him leave for a few seconds before turning back to deal with Audrey.

"Yeah, I got back like an hour ago and decided to just wait up for you," Audrey explained. Lonnie knew that that meant Audrey wanted to tell her something that probably wasn't that important.

Audrey moved aside and let Lonnie into the room. "So why are you home so early? I thought you were supposed to be gone for a few more days," Lonnie said as she sat down on her bed to take her shoes off.

"Ugh, I know. My car broke down in Sherwood Forest so I called Chad to come and help me."

That explains why Chad was nowhere to be found at Cotillion. Lonnie was surprised because she assumed Chad would want to be the center of attention as much as possible. "Why? Chad doesn't know anything about cars." Lonnie got up and went into the bathroom to deal with her hair. It had finally dried and was pretty much a mess, but it still had all the bobby pins and clips she had put in it earlier.

"Yeah, but who else would give up going to Cotillion to help me with my car?"

"That does sound like something Chad would do."

"Yeah, so he came out to Sherwood Forest and he tried to fix my car, but of course he gave up, so he just gave me a ride back here." As Audrey finished her story, Lonnie had finished pulling out all the pins in her hair and decided to just put it in a bun and deal with it after she showered in the morning.

"So what's gonna happen with Chad? You know he's still in love with you, right?" Lonnie asked as she realized she barely had any make up left on her face but began to wash it since she had been drenched with salt water.

"I know, he made it very obvious many times on the drive back here." Even though Lonnie didn't like Chad very much, he still didn't deserve to be led on by Audrey.

"So what are you gonna do? You can't keep leading him on."

"Oh for sure, I am so over Chad. Besides, I'm into someone else now." This was news to Lonnie, but then again, Audrey had been gone for a couple weeks.

"Did you meet someone while on vacation?" Lonnie was done washing her face and came back into the bedroom to get ready for bed.

"No, but I think I'm finally gonna make a move on Jay." Lonnie froze. Audrey, like Lonnie, and practically every other girl at Auradon Prep, had had a crush on Jay ever since he first got here. Despite dating Chad, she would not shut up about him when they had danced together at the Coronation. Audrey really hadn't talked about him in a while so Lonnie had assumed she had gotten over him. "By the way," Audrey continued.

Lonnie snapped out of it and turned towards Audrey. "Hmm?"

"What were you doing with Jay just now?" Lonnie knew that Audrey didn't like it when things didn't go her way, so she decided to beat around the bush for now.

"What? Are you mad he walked me back to my dorm? He was my date to Cotillion, you know."

If Audrey was surprised, it didn't show on her face. "Only because I wasn't here, I'm sure. Everyone knows that Jay's into me."

Lonnie raised her eyes at Audrey. "You don't own Jay."

"Not yet, but I will," Audrey smiled almost mischievously.

"Um, a lot has changed while you were gone," Lonnie said. She changed out of her dress and into her pajamas. She was slowly getting angrier the more Audrey talked about Jay.

"Oh, please. What could have possibly happened while I was gone?"

"Well, for starters, Mal's hair is purple again," Audrey rolled her eyes, but Lonnie was just getting started. "Carlos finally asked Jane out, Dude can talk now, Mal ran away back to the Isle, Ben got kidnapped by pirates, I went to the Isle to rescue Ben, Ursula's daughter escaped from the Isle and cast a spell on Ben, she and Mal got into a battle and BTW Mal can turn into a dragon now, I'm now the captain of R.O.A.R., and let's see, there was one more thing…oh yeah, Jay's my boyfriend now!" Lonnie said that last bit mocking Audrey when she and Chad had started going out.

Audrey had a shocked look on her face about halfway through Lonnie's rant, and partially because of the way that Lonnie was speaking to her, but her shock turned to anger at Lonnie's last statement. "He's what?!"

"Yeah, and as my roommate and someone who is supposed to be my friend, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't flirt with or 'make a move' on my boyfriend!"

"I can't believe you did this to me!" was all Audrey had to say.

"Really? What did I do? It's my fault that it's suddenly not all about you? That the guy I like likes me back? And newsflash, just because you leave doesn't mean the world stops spinning!" Lonnie had had enough. She angrily stomped towards the door and opened it.

"Where are you going?" Audrey yelled at her.

"Away from you, because I can barely look at you right now!" Lonnie yelled back before slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Jay returned to his dorm to see that Carlos was already in his bed with his laptop on his lap and Dude cuddled up next to him.

"So how was your night?" Jay asked him teasingly.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Carlos eyed him above his computer. Jay didn't answer and just started changing. "Come on, man! I saw you and Lonnie. For two people who aren't dating, you sure were dancing pretty close."

Jay thought back to the couple of times that while they were slow dancing that Lonnie had rested her head on his chest and he would wrap his arms tighter around her waist. Jay smiled to himself.

"Hello? Earth to Jay!" Jay snapped out of it and focused back on Carlos. "Lonnie? Are you gonna ask her out?"

"I, uh, already did," Jay replied.

"What? Dude, that's awesome!" Carlos exclaimed putting his laptop to the side.

Dude excitedly got up and started jumping around. "What'd I do?" Dude asked.

"Oh, sorry, Dude, not you," Carlos said to him, patting his head.

There was a knock at their door. Carlos was distracted by Dude so Jay went over to answer the door. He opened the door to find Lonnie on the other side.

"Lonnie?" Jay asked, confused about why she was there. Then he noticed that she was crying. "What's wrong?"

"Audrey and I got into a fight and I don't wanna talk to her right now and I don't even know why I'm here but I didn't know where else to go –"

"Shh," Jay pulled her into the room and into his chest and let her cry for a few seconds. "Do you wanna stay here tonight?" Jay asked her as he ran his fingers through her hair, trying to calm her down.

He felt her nod against his chest and he kissed the top of her head.

"I know what'll make you feel better," Jay said as he unwrapped his arms from around Lonnie.

She looked up at him, "What?" Jay rubbed his thumbs across her cheeks to wipe away her tears.

He pulled her over to the small cupboard that was in their room. "They're not homemade, or fresh, but I promise they're just as good." He pulled out a container of chocolate chip cookies.

Lonnie smiled. "Chocolate chip cookies for when you're sad."

"Exactly," Jay said before kissing her cheek. He sat down on the ground and grabbed her hand to pull her down too.

"Um, can I have some?" Lonnie and Jay looked over to see Carlos and Dude staring at the cookies longingly.

"Sure, buddy," Jay said as both he and Lonnie took a cookie from the container.

Carlos got out of his bed and sat down on the floor with them. Dude came over and started sniffing the container.

"No, Dude, you can't have chocolate."

Dude pouted and went back to Carlos's bed. They all just laughed and went back to eating cookies and chatting.

Lonnie leaned into Jay and rested her head on his shoulder. This was exactly what she needed.

After a few more cookies, Jay noticed that Lonnie was starting to fall asleep when her head started sliding down his arm.

"Do you wanna go to sleep?" Jay asked her. It was almost three in the morning now.

"Mm-hm," Lonnie replied sleepily, lifting her head from Jay's shoulder. Jay got up off the ground and then helped Lonnie up. She was so tired, she could barely stand as she pretty much fell into Jay's chest as soon as she stood up. Jay silently laughed as he helped Lonnie walk to his bed and helped her into it.

She was practically asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. But she was awake enough to grab Jay's arm when he tried to walk away from the bed to put some blankets on the floor for himself.

"Stay with me," she mumbled.

He stared at her for a moment, not really sure if he understood her. Jay was a very physical person and liked physical contact whenever possible, but he didn't really think that the people in Auradon much less Lonnie would be like that. So he was a little surprised that Lonnie was proposing that they sleep in the same bed together when they'd only been officially dating for a couple of hours. But despite the fact that she was practically already asleep and still had a firm grip on his arm, how could he say no?

"As you wish, princess," Jay said. She let go and he walked to the other side of the bed to get in.

Lonnie smiled lightly to herself. She didn't really like being called princess, she wasn't really one in the first place and didn't like to be compared to people like Audrey and Chad, but she didn't mind at all when Jay said it.

She felt Jay climb into bed next to her and she immediately curled up into him. She felt his arms wrap around her and his lips kiss her hair, and then she drifted off to sleep.


	3. The Morning After

**So I don't really have a consistent uploading schedule for this story. Right now, I'm not letting myself post a new chapter until I finished writing whatever chapter I'm currently on. It's insentive for me to keep writing because I'm excited to post the chapters, and I can't until I finish whatever I'm doing. I just finished writing chapter 6 so I'm posting this!**

 **I'm really excited about the number of people who have followed and favorited this story! I hope you're all enjoying it so far!**

Chapter 3: The Morning After

When Lonnie woke up, she was instantly aware of Jay's arms around her and the fact that she could hear his breathing and his heartbeat. She was just as mad at Audrey as she was last night, but she was glad that this was how her night ended. She lay there for a few minutes, just enjoying the feeling of Jay's embrace. She was curious as to what time it was. Lonnie was usually an early riser, waking up at around six or seven on school days and usually getting up around eight on weekends. She really wouldn't be surprised that even though she had gone to bed at three if she had still woken up at a relatively early time.

She vaguely remembered putting her phone on Jay's bedside table before stumbling into bed. She looked over to the table, and sure enough, her phone was lying on it. She carefully reached over to grab it, not wanting to move too much and wake up Jay. She unlocked her phone and saw that it was almost ten. So not that early, but an acceptable time to wake up considering she had gone to bed at three.

Jay was starting to stir next to her. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Good morning, beautiful," he said, pulling her closer to him since overnight and when Lonnie had gotten her phone, his embrace had loosened from when they had gone to sleep.

Lonnie giggled as he kissed her cheek. "Good morning." Lonnie let him have her for a few seconds as he continued to kiss her cheek and began moving down her neck. Lonnie loved the feeling of his lips on her neck, but she had things to do today, and none of them could be accomplished if she stayed in bed with Jay all day.

"As much as I would love to lay in bed all day, I have to deal with the mess that is my hair." Jay groaned in disagreement and tightened his grip around her. "And I'm starving, so breakfast would be nice." Lonnie seemed to have won because although Jay had let out another groan, he did loosen his grip and allow her to get out of bed.

Lonnie leaned back into bed and kissed Jay's lips. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She went to their bathroom to use their shower.

While Lonnie was in the shower, Jay got up and started to get dressed. He also searched for clothes for Lonnie to wear since he figured that she didn't want to go back to her dorm. There was a fair amount of Mal and Evie's clothes in their dorm. Both Mal and Evie were shorter than Lonnie (although it was hard to tell because Mal and Evie both wore heels or heeled boots often making them appear taller) so jeans were out of the question. He did manage to find a pair of Evie's shorts that looked like they would be long enough and he found one of Mal's shirts.

He threw the clothes on his bed and then went to wake up Carlos. He knew that if Carlos woke up and discovered that they had gone to breakfast without him, he would be very upset.

He walked over to Carlos's side of the room. "Carlos," he said. Carlos started to stir but he wasn't really awake. Dude was awake now, though, so he started jumping around the bed and licking Carlos's face.

"Dude, stop," Carlos said as he sat up and pushed Dude away. Carlos noticed Jay standing near his bed. "What's up?"

"Lonnie's in the shower. When she's done, we're going to breakfast," Jay explained to him.

"Okay," Carlos yawned as he got out of bed and stretched.

Jay heard the shower turn off. He went over to his bed to grab the clothes and then over to the bathroom door. He knocked on the door. There was a couple seconds of silence before Lonnie called, "Come in!"

Jay opened the door and saw Lonnie standing by the shower with a towel wrapped around her. She was wringing out her hair.

"I found you some clothes," Jay said, holding out the shirt and shorts.

Lonnie walked towards him and grabbed the clothes. She was about to question him about why he had girl's clothes in his room, but she quickly realized they were Mal and Evie's signature colors. "Thanks."

Jay left and closed the door to allow Lonnie to change.

When Lonnie was done, both Carlos and Jay were dressed and ready to go. Lonnie's hair was still wet and she slipped her flip-flops on. Jay grabbed her hand as they left the dorm and Carlos locked the door. They made their way over to the cafeteria.

Lonnie wasn't feeling like a big breakfast, so she just grabbed a bagel and some fruit. The boys would be busy piling up their plates for a while so Lonnie went to find a table for them to sit at. She spotted Mal and Evie sitting at an empty table so she went to sit with them.

"Hey guys," she said as she put her tray down on the table.

"Hey," they both said, but Mal's eyes were fixed on the shirt that Lonnie was wearing.

"Is that my shirt?" Mal asked.

Lonnie looked down and remembered that she was in fact wearing Mal's shirt.

"I've been looking for that! I thought I left it in…" Mal's eyes widened and she trailed off.

Evie was interested now, as before she was scrolling through her social media on her phone. "What is it, Mal?"

"…Jay's room."

Evie gasped. "Oh my gosh! You slept in Jay's room last night!"

They were both shocked at this point. They didn't even know that Jay and Lonnie were together yet.

"Yes, I did, but it's not what you guys think," Lonnie tried to explain to them.

"So, you didn't sleep with Jay?" Mal asked.

"Well, I slept with him, but not like that. You're wearing Ben's hoodie, why don't we talk about that?" Lonnie said, just now noticing that Mal was wearing one of Ben's school hoodies.

"The difference is that Ben and I are actually dating, this is Ben's hoodie and not one of his friend's, and Ben and I did sleep together last night. True, nobody would suspect anything since you aren't wearing any of Jay's clothes, but it's suspicious to us because you're obviously wearing my shirt, this is seriously the weirdest walk of shame I've ever seen."

"First off, Jay and I _are_ dating –"

"Shut up! Since when?" Evie asked.

"Since like two this morning."

"No way! That's awesome!" Mal exclaimed, now a little less suspicious than she was before.

"I'm so happy for you!" Evie chimed in.

"Thanks," Lonnie said shyly, now that she wasn't being defensive.

"But, seriously, why did you sleep in Jay's dorm last night?" Mal asked, not quite done with her interrogation.

"And why are you wearing Mal's shirt?" Evie asked.

"I'm actually also wearing your shorts," Lonnie informed her, as she stood up so they could see.

"That's where those have been! Wait," Lonnie could tell that Evie was looking at something behind her. "When did Audrey get back?"

Lonnie didn't turn around but Mal instantly shifted her attention from Lonnie to Audrey. "Yeah, that's weird, I thought she was supposed to be gone for a few more days.

"Last night," Lonnie told them.

Mal looked back at Lonnie, "There's no way that's a coincidence."

"You got that right," Lonnie said as Jay and Carlos joined them. Jay sat down next to Lonnie and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Evie was still watching Audrey as the boys sat down and started eating. "And she got back together with Chad?"

"What?" Lonnie turned around and sure enough, Chad had his arm wrapped around Audrey and she leaned in to kiss him.

"What is even happening right now? I thought she was over him." Mal said.

"Me too, but I guess since she couldn't have Jay, she decided to get back together with Chad."

"What?!" Both Mal and Evie asked, taken aback by what Lonnie had just said. Jay was looking down at her, piecing together what Lonnie and Audrey's fight must have been about.

"Audrey told me that she was gonna 'make a move on Jay' and then she got mad at me when I told her we were dating," Lonnie explained to them.

Mal was glaring daggers at Audrey. "She is so lucky I don't have my spell book anymore."

"Ugh, it's whatever, she can date whoever she wants," Lonnie said, going back to eating her breakfast.

After they finished eating, Mal and Evie went back to their dorm to start preparing for some event that Mal had to go to. Carlos left to go meet Jane to do homework. This left Lonnie and Jay at the table.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jay asked her, turning towards her.

Lonnie sighed. "Not really, but I'll deal."

Jay pulled her into him for a few seconds. He placed his hands on her arms and leaned his forehead against hers. "No matter what Audrey does, I will never leave you." He moved his hands to cup her face. She nods slightly. Jay connected his lips to hers and kissed her for a few seconds. Jay felt a hunger in him, and he wanted to go further but he restrained himself. He wanted to do this right with Lonnie. He didn't want it to end up like any of his other "relationships" if you could even call them that. Not to mention, they were in public and Jay really didn't want them to be known as the couple who made out all the time.

When they pulled apart, Lonnie began cleaning up her place. "I need to talk to Fairy Godmother."

Jay gave her a confused look but decided not to ask. She'd probably tell him later. "Ok, I'm gonna go work out. You can join me when you're done if you want."

"That actually sounds really nice." Since Lonnie was on R.O.A.R. now, she'd probably have to get in better shape anyway, but it also sounded like the perfect thing to get her mind off Audrey. "Alright, I'll see you when I'm done."

Lonnie stood up from the table. She leaned down to give Jay a quick kiss and then she grabbed her tray and left the cafeteria.

Jay watched her leave before picking up his tray, putting it away, and then heading to his dorm to get changed.

 **Ooo, I wonder what she's going to see Fairy Godmother about. Just kidding, I already know. What do you guys think she's going to do?**


	4. The Mentor Program

**Well I am on a role today. I just finished another chapter, which means I can now post this chapter! This may be my last chapter before the weekend since I have two online exams tomorrow and I'll be driving two hours to go home** **and then on Saturday I'll be at a state marching band competition for the marching band I work for.**

 **I think I wanna do that thing where I address comments in my chapters, so here I go!**

 **Bal-Breelice04081998: Hmm so Mal slept with ben last night "smirks' It seems they go very quick now, first they kiss and then they had s** together: First of, thanks for reviewing! Ok, so keeping in mind that the second movie takes places 6 months after the first, I assume that Mal and Ben have kissed before and probably many time prior to Cotillion. And yeah, for some people sleeping together after 6 months may be moving, but for some it's not. And actually I go back and forth with whether Mal and Ben are going to wait for marriage or not, but this story I decided to go for it and have their first time be after Cotillion.  
**

 **Also, since this story primarily focuses on Lonnie and Jay, you really won't know a lot about the other characters, but if anyone has questions about what certain characters might be doing, I may have an answer since I do think about that stuff sometimes even though they aren't the main focus, such as the thought I put into Mal and Ben sleeping together.**

 **Ok, enough rambling, onto the story!**

Chapter 4: The Mentor Program

Lonnie made her way to Fairy Godmother's office, hoping that she could offer a solution to Lonnie's problem. She arrived at Fairy Godmother's door and knocked. After she heard Fairy Godmother call, "Come in," she opened the door and entered the office.

"Lonnie!" Fairy Godmother said as she walked into her office and sat down across from her desk. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to know if I could switch out of my dorm."

"Oh, are you having problems with Audrey?" Fairy Godmother was aware of Audrey's return and figured something must have happened last night that upset Lonnie.

Lonnie just nodded.

"Ok, well, unfortunately, to switch rooms, you would need to find someone who will switch rooms with you and you and that person would have a lot of paperwork to fill out."

Lonnie's heart sank. She probably wouldn't be able to find someone who would willingly want to live with Audrey. Yes, Audrey was popular and "good" compared to what people think that villain kids would be like, but Audrey was a snob and hard to deal with and even people who generally got along with her probably wouldn't want to actually live with her. In fact, the only person Lonnie could think of that would actually want to live with her was Chad, but that just wasn't possible.

"However, this was just finalized this morning and won't even be announced to the rest of the school for a couple more days, but you can volunteer to move into the dorms that we are preparing for more children from the Isle."

Lonnie perked up; she was intrigued. "Tell me about that."

"Well, you would be volunteering to be the room mate of a new student and you have to commit to staying at the school for the summer term. We will be having a summer term this summer to help acclimatize the new students before the school year starts. You will also be a part of a mentor committee that is committed to the success of the new students. Showing them around, answering questions, making sure they're going to their classes, and tutoring if they need it. You will also act as an RA to the new students who don't have a mentor as a roommate. Your duties may change as we're still working out all the details," Fairy Godmother explained.

"That sounds great. I am definitely interested."

"That's wonderful, dear. I think you're the perfect person for this program. However, you can't move into your new dorm until next Saturday, so you'll have to continue living with Audrey until then."

"Oh, that's fine. I can deal with her until then," Lonnie didn't let on that she probably wouldn't be sleeping in her dorm but actually would probably be staying with Mal and Evie or Jay and Carlos until Saturday.

"Perfect, I'm glad we found a solution for you," Fairy Godmother said as she started rifling through her desk. "I'm gonna need you to fill out some preliminary paperwork to get you started." She pulled out a stack of papers and slid them across the desk toward Lonnie.

Lonnie eagerly started filling the paperwork out.

* * *

Jay was in the gym working out. He was currently punching and kicking a punching bag. He heard the door to the gym open but ignored it. He finished his rep and stopped to catch his breath. He looked up at the door to see Lonnie standing there. She had changed into workout clothes and had put her hair up into a ponytail. As soon as Jay made eye contact with her, a huge smile spread across her face and she started running toward him. She jumped and locked her arms around Jay's neck. Jay quickly wrapped his arms around her back so that she wouldn't fall.

After a few seconds, he put her back down. "Well, you're in a better mood," Jay observed.

"Fairy Godmother's letting me switch rooms!" she excitedly told him.

"Really? That's awesome!"

"And I'll tell you about it later. But let's get our work out started."

They spent the next couple of hours spotting each other with various weights and machines, running on the treadmill, and sparring with each other. While they were working out, Lonnie filled him in on her housing situation. Jay was very interested in the mentor program and thought it would be a good opportunity for her.

When they were finished, they went back to their separate dorms to shower and change. Lonnie was going to start packing up her things and Jay was going to help her when he was done.

* * *

Lonnie was relieved to discover that Audrey wasn't in the dorm when she got back. She took a quick shower just to rinse off since she had washed her hair that morning. She got changed and got started on packing. First she packed her duffle bag that she would be using throughout the week when she was staying with whomever she ended up staying with. She put all of her daily products in it like make up, face wash, tooth paste, and shampoo as well as some outfits for the week. As she finished packing her duffle bag, the door to her dorm opened and Lonnie saw that Jay had let himself in.

Jay crossed the room to where Lonnie was standing by her bed. He grabbed her face and kissed her. Although it was unexpected, Lonnie quickly began kissing him back. She ran her hands up his chest until they reached his shoulders. Jay's hands slid down her sides and crept under the hem of her shirt. Lonnie deepened the kiss and Jay pushed her back against her bed until the force caused her to fall backwards on to it. Jay laid himself on top of her and continued to kiss her. His kisses started to trail down to her neck. She could feel him begin to suck at spots on her neck and collarbone. She moved her hands up to his head and let her fingers get tangled in his hair. His hands moved up her back under her shirt. Jay brought his lips back to hers and they proceeded to make out for a few minutes until Jay pulled his lips from Lonnie's and just rested his forehead against hers.

"So what can I help with," Jay whispered to her.

"Well, first, you can get off my bed." Jay sighed and got off from on top of her and stood up from her bed. He then grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She kept a hold of his hand and led him over to her dresser. "Start putting my clothes – folded nicely – into this suitcase." She pulled a suitcase out of her closet and gave it to him. "I'm going to start packing away my books and stuff." She also grabbed some crates from her closet and went over to her bedside table and bookshelf.

They had made a lot of progress on packing when the door opened again and Audrey entered the room.

"What do you think you're doing?" Audrey asked her once she noticed that the room was significantly emptier and there were crates and bags full of Lonnie's stuff all over the place.

"Packing so that I can switch rooms."

Lonnie could tell that Audrey was starting to get mad but she just scoffed and said, "whatever, at least I'll have the room to myself."

Lonnie didn't even tell her that since she was going to have an extra bed, if they needed more places to put the VKs, someone might get placed into her room. She would love to see the look on Audrey's face if that happened. However, she was pretty sure that Fairy Godmother was going to mention that when she made the announcement to the school. Oh, well, she can find out then.

Audrey went over to her closet and pulled out her cheer uniform and shoes and put them into her gym bag. She must be going to cheer practice. She winked at Jay before leaving the room again. Lonnie was relieved she hadn't said anything to him.

Another hour later, almost everything was packed. Although Lonnie wanted to get it all done today so she wouldn't have to come back until Saturday, she figured she could finish while Audrey was at cheer practice during the week, otherwise she was totally set on never setting foot in this room again.

"So the girls were gonna have lunch in their room, wanna come?" Jay asked her.

"Sure, I have to ask them if I can stay with them anyways." Lonnie grabbed her duffle bag and her backpack.

"You don't wanna stay with me and Carlos?"

"Technically, I'm not allowed to and I really don't wanna inconvenience Carlos. But when I move into my new room, you can stay over whenever you want since I won't have a roommate til summer." Although Jay pouted, he seemed satisfied with her compromise.

They arrived at Mal and Evie's room to see that Carlos, Jane, Ben, and Doug were all there as well. Mal and Evie were laying out the food on the table in their room.

"Alright, guys, dig in," Mal said when they finished with the food.

Everyone started grabbing food. Lonnie went over to Mal.

"I'm switching dorms but can't move until Saturday, would it be okay if I crashed here until then?" Lonnie asked her.

"I'm trying to convince her to stay with us," Jay said as he appeared at Lonnie's side with a plate of food.

"For sure. Unlike the boys," Mal gave Jay a look, "we actually have air mattresses that we can set up for guests.

Lonnie laughed and Jay rolled his eyes. "Thanks," Lonnie said to her and gave her a hug. She then went to get food for herself.

 **Once again, thanks to everyone who has followed and alerted this story so far. This is the most excited I've been about a multi chapter fic in a while, and the first fic I've been excited about since What's My Name (If you're interested in Huma fanfiction, I highly recommend you check that one out in my profile). Like I said, I don't know when I'll be updating again, but I'm assuming it'll at least be by Monday.**


	5. Moving

**Surprise! I wrote a bit during the day before I drove home and finished writing after I took my exams, so I was able to get this up!**

 **disneyfan196 Loving this story!: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it! :)  
**

Chapter 5: Moving

Lonnie was enjoying living with Mal and Evie. She slept on an air mattress but with all the bedding and blankets they had provided her with, it was almost like she was just sleeping on a bed that was really low to the ground. She loved staying up late talking with them. Audrey only ever wanted to talk about herself and she didn't have to worry about Mal or Evie flipping out about anything she said. She was sometimes in Jay and Carlos's dorm until late after practice, but Mal and Evie weren't bothered if she came home after they'd already gone to bed, whereas Audrey would need to know where she was, what she was doing, and who she was with. Sometimes they would ask to be polite but not in the way that Audrey demanded to know the answers.

She had R.O.A.R. practice everyday after school. She was really starting to get a hang of this captain thing. Jay helped her out whenever she needed guidance, but she was pretty much running practice on her own now.

Fairy Godmother had made the announcement about the mentor program to the school on Monday. So far, only Jane and Jordan have signed up to be RAs but there was some interest in just being mentors. Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos were going to be staying in the dorms over the summer anyways since their only other option would be to go back to the Isle (not to mention there was tourney practice over the summer), so they all signed up to be on the committee.

It was the day before she was supposed to move into her new dorm. Saturday was turning out to be a busy day. Lonnie was moving into her new dorm in the morning and then her first R.O.A.R. game as captain was in the afternoon.

Lonnie woke up Saturday morning at 6:30. She wanted to start moving at eight so she wanted to get breakfast at seven. She quickly woke up Mal and Evie. Neither of them were too happy about it, Mal more so than Evie. Mal was definitely not a morning person. But once Evie was up and started getting ready, she became more awake and alert. They both wanted to help but weren't exactly excited to be woken up this early on a Saturday.

They all got dressed in some form of lazy attire, which was either sweatpants or leggings and either a t-shirt or a hoodie. They then left the room to go to the cafeteria for breakfast.

They arrived at the cafeteria at exactly seven and they met Jay, Carlos, Jane, and Doug who were also helping Lonnie move. They all looked just as excited to be awake as Mal had been, but none of them were as grumpy.

As they had breakfast, everyone gradually became more awake and talkative. After breakfast they all went to Lonnie's room. Lonnie had let Audrey know when she was planning on coming by to start moving her stuff. When they got to her room, Audrey was not there. Lonnie figured that she was probably with Chad.

Everyone began grabbing crates and bags. Once everyone had as much as they could carry, Lonnie led them to her new dorm.

It was in a different wing then where the rest of the girls' dorms are since more people would be coming at once and there weren't enough empty dorms in the wings that current students are staying in. This is why it was so important to have mentors and RAs, because without them, the VKs would be in their own wings by themselves.

Evie, who had a duffle bag slung over her shoulder and was pulling a suitcase, had a free hand and was constantly snapping pictures of everyone, which she'll probably post on instagram later.

They arrived at Lonnie's dorm and she unlocked the door with the key she had gotten from Fairy Godmother the day before. It was very similar to her dorm before. Two beds, two desks, two dressers, two closets, two bookshelves, two bedside tables, some cushioned chairs, a table with some chairs around it, and a fireplace with a TV mounted above it.

Jay and Carlos went back to the other dorm to grab what was left of Lonnie's things. Everyone else began unpacking. Lonnie and Evie were going through her clothes and putting them in either the closet or the dresser. Mal was making Lonnie's bed. Doug was going through her books and placing them on the bookshelf and Jane was unpacking all of Lonnie's picture frames and trinkets and putting them on the table for Lonnie to figure out where they would go later. By the time Jay and Carlos returned not long later, they were almost done unpacking what they had due to how many people were helping. If it had just been Lonnie, she definitely wouldn't have finished in time for the match and probably wouldn't have finished until the next day.

They finished unpacking the last of her things and she would deal with the picture frames and decorations later.

"Thank you guys so much," Lonnie said as she pulled everyone in for a group hug. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"Group picture with the finished product!" Evie said as she ran over to the table. She placed her phone on it and set a timer to take a photo. "Everyone huddle up!" Evie ran back over to the group where everyone was putting their arms around each other or crouching down in the front. Evie crouched down next to Mal and smiled as her phone took the photo.

* * *

Later that day, the R.O.A.R. team was hanging out in the gym before the match, waiting for the opposing team from Agrabah to arrive. Lonnie was nervous. Not only was it her first game as captain, but it was also her first game, period. She kept fiddling with her sword. Jay noticed and placed his hands on top of hers, steadying them. Lonnie looked up at him.

"Hey, I know you'll do great," Jay whispered to her. "Look, all your friends are here to support you." Lonnie looked over his shoulder and saw Mal, Evie, Doug, Jane, and Ben all sitting in the stands. When she looked at them, they all started cheering. "You got this." He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

Lonnie nodded. She immediately felt better, more at ease. That's when the opposing team, the Agrabah Vizier's entered the gym.

A few minutes after that, the referee called everyone on to the mat. And the match started.

Everyone began fighting. It was even at first, with the same amount of people on each team. But people from both sides started getting out one by one until it was just Jay and Lonnie and one member of the viziers. Luckily, Jay and Lonnie trained together often, and were totally in synch with each other. The vizier had a hard time keeping up with them. Finally, the vizier got distracted when Jay did a backflip that landed him in the opposite direction that the vizier had thought he had been going. It caused the vizier to hesitate and allowed Lonnie to disarm him. They had won the match.

Jay and Lonnie removed their masks, clasped their hands together and raised them in victory. All the Auradon students cheered, but they were met with outrage from the viziers.

"There's a girl on their team, that's against the rules!" shouted one of the players on the bench.

Lonnie turned towards him, let go of Jay's hand, and walked towards the one who had shouted. "I suppose it would be if I wasn't the captain."

"And just who do you think you are?" he asked.

"I'm Lonnie Li. Daughter of Li Shang and Fa Mulan, heroes of China."

He turned away from her, knowing he had lost. Lonnie walked back to Jay and he slipped his arm around her waist and they walked back to their team.

 **I didn't really go much into the match because not only am I not really sure how a R.O.A.R. match is supposed to go, I don't think I'd be able to describe it very well. There's a possibility I might be able to write tomorrow, not only am I going to a marching band competition, but I'm also helping my mom at a book festival. There's time between the two, but no promises that I'll have anything up tomorrow.  
**


	6. After the Match

**This is just a short fluffy chapter for fun. I just wanted to write something to go in between Lonnie moving and the match and my next plot point. This is the shortest chapter in this story, but the rest of the chapters will never be this short, at least for what I've written so far. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 6: After the Match

Later that night, everyone was in one of the common rooms for victory pizza. Lonnie was seated on a couch on her phone with her pizza sitting on the coffee table in front of her. Jay was sitting next to her with his arm draped over her shoulders and eating his pizza with one hand.

Lonnie was scrolling through instagram and came upon Evie's many posts from the day. She had a couple photos from the match. They were mostly selfies of her and their friends in the stands but there were also a few of the match and one of Lonnie and Jay fighting the last member of the Agrabah team. As she kept scrolling, she found Evie's posts from when they were moving.

The first one was a collection of photos with the caption "Helped this girly LonnieLi move into her new dorm! Here's to new adventures as we prepare for the summer mentor program! #moving #newdormroom #friendshelpingfriends #vk #summer #auradonprep #newbeginnings" The first photo was the group photo they had taken after they finished unpacking. Lonnie was in the back in the middle with Jays arms wrapped around her shoulders. Carlos and Doug were on the other side of her and Jane, Mal, and Evie were crouched down in the front. The next photo had been taken by Mal and it was Evie walking down a hallway looking elegant even when toting a duffle bag and a suitcase, almost like a businesswoman at the airport. Next was a picture of Lonnie opening the door to her dorm for the first time, half of her stuff was on the floor in the hallway. Next was a picture of Doug surrounded by books and putting them into her bookcase. There was a selfie of Lonnie and Mal on Lonnie's bed after Mal finished making it. Next was a picture of Jay and Carlos entering the room when they had gone back to get the rest of Lonnie's stuff. They were both carrying two or three crates each. In the last photo Lonnie was sitting on the ground next to her dresser with her suitcase open and clothes all around her. She was holding Jay's hand as he was leaning down and kissing her.

Lonnie smiled at the photo. She saved it and made it her lock screen.

* * *

Lonnie and Jay returned to her dorm. There were still things that needed to be put away, but it was too late and Lonnie didn't want to deal with that now.

As they were finally alone, Jay took advantage of the opportunity and grabbed Lonnie's waist and pulled her closer to him. He then lowered his lips to hers. Her hands immediately came up to cup his face. His hands slowly began moving under the hem of her uniform vest, giving her time to stop him if she wanted to. In response, Lonnie let her hands trail down his chest until she found the zipper to his vest. She unzipped his vest and slowly pushed it off his shoulders, still kissing him. Jay let go of Lonnie so that he could take the vest the rest of the way off. He then picked Lonnie up, her legs wrapping around his waist, and he walked over to her bed, dropped her onto it, and then he got on top of her. He unzipped her vest and helped her take it off. He then went back to kissing her. Lonnie's fingers were running up and down his chest and Jay's started sliding under her sports bra. Jay started kissing down her neck and moved one of her straps out of the way so that he could get to her collarbone. Lonnie gasped as he started nipping at her collarbone. He brought his lips back to hers. He eventually pulled away. They were both breathing heavily.

"We could continue this in the shower," Lonnie suggested, looking into his eyes.

Jay got off from on top of her and sat next to her on the bed. Lonnie sat up. "Are you sure?" Once again, Jay was surprised at what Lonnie was suggesting. He was more than happy to go as far as she was willing to go, but Lonnie was constantly surprising him. He really didn't think Auradon girls would want to move this fast.

Lonnie nodded. She got off her bed. She grabbed Jay's hand and led him into her bathroom.

 **Just to clarify, all that happened in the shower was making out and actual showering, but I don't write graphic things, I just imply them.**

 **Well, I'm off to go to marching band state. I don't know when I'll update again, but it'll be soon!**


	7. The Promposal

**Ahh! I just finished writing the last chapter chapter today! There are still a few more chapters to go so it's not over yet.**

 **hello667: omg ur in Marching band. after this year I'll be in highschool and I'll be in Marching band. is it fun . also what insterment. I'm a Alto saxophone: So this isn't related to the story, but I'm enjoying doing these. I'm not in high school anymore, I just work for a marching band, but I was in one. Marching band is like the greatest thing that you'll ever do. There will probably be drama (drama that I had to deal with my senior year basically caused me to not really like half of the band but I'm super committed and didn't let it hinder my performance). And I play the clarinet.  
**

 **This chapter takes place a month after the last one.**

Chapter 7: The Promposal

It was prom season at Auradon Prep. Every weekend, girls were going into town to go prom dress shopping and Evie was constantly doing measurements, making dresses, and having fittings; she had more customers than she had for Cotillion. Promposals were also happening all the time. Some were simple, like what Carlos had done for Jane. He had left a rose in every one of her classes and they each had a word tied to it. It spelled out "Will you go to Prom with me?" Some were big spectacles like when Ben got the marching band to serenade Mal during lunch before he asked her.

Lonnie and Jay were at Lonnie's locker after school. They still had a few minutes before they had to be at practice.

Suddenly, Chad came running up to them. "You guys have to come to the gym! Carlos fell and hurt his leg and he can't walk!"

Lonnie slammed her locker door shut and she and Jay sprang into action, running to the gym.

When they got to the gym, they saw Carlos sitting on the ground clutching his leg with some of the team and a few cheerleaders gathered around him. Jane was kneeling next to him.

Lonnie was about to go help him when suddenly music started playing. Everyone in the gym cleared except for Carlos, Jane, Chad, Herkie, and Andria. Carlos grabbed on to Chad and Herkie's arms and they lifted him up. They then all started dancing.

"What is happening?" Lonnie asked. Her question was meant for Jay, but when she turned to face him, he was no longer standing next to her. She couldn't see him at all. So she turned back to whatever was happening in the gym and watched.

About halfway through the song, Jay joined the dance. He was now wearing a jacket that he hadn't been before. Lonnie also noticed that everyone else that was dancing was also wearing jackets.

When the song ended, everyone unzipped their jackets. They were wearing shirts that each had a letter on them that spelled out "Prom?" Jay's shirt said Lonnie, probably only for the purpose that whoever may be watching knew who the promposal was for.

At the reveal, Lonnie had put her hand over her mouth. She was so happy that she was tearing up a little. Jay walked over to her and grabbed her other hand. She just started nodding and she finally said, "Yes!" She wrapped her arms around Jay's neck and kissed him. Everyone in the gym began applauding and cheering.

* * *

Lonnie was currently at a dress fitting with Evie. She had got to Evie before her rush had started. Evie had started working with her, Mal, and Jane a couple weeks before everyone else because she wanted to make sure she got to their dresses. And since those dresses would be out of the way quickly, she'd have more time for other dresses. It was still about a week and a half until Prom. Her dress had been done for while, but this is the first time she's trying it on because this is the first time she was able to come in for a fitting. With both Lonnie and Evie being busy, it was difficult for Lonnie to try and find a time that Evie wasn't busy to come in. If everything looked good, Lonnie wouldn't have to come in for another fitting. She was hoping this was the case since it was already difficult to get this fitting, she'd imagine it would be even harder to get one after this.

Evie pulled Lonnie's dress off of her dress rack and brought it over to Lonnie. Lonnie couldn't believe how pretty it was. It was mostly pink with a feather looking design. It had a bralette looking top with cutouts at the sides and backless. The back of the dress transcended from pink, to purple, and then to light blue. It was different from any other dress that Lonnie had ever worn (Evie convinced her to do the cutouts, Lonnie wasn't too sure about it at first), but she absolutely loved it.

"Don't tell anyone else," Evie said as she placed the dress across her table, "but I think your dress is my favorite."

Lonnie quickly got changed because she wanted to see what she looked like in the dress.

Lonnie was now standing on the pedestal that Evie had specifically for fittings. Once she had the dress on, if it was possible, it looked even prettier than before. She looked breathtaking. "Oh my god, Evie, I love it so much!"

Evie was standing next to her and she grabbed Lonnie's hand. "You look beautiful."

Doug was also studying the dress "And it doesn't look like we'll have to do any alterations."

"Yep, fits like a glove and the hemline is perfect," Evie added. "If you have payment with you, you can take it home today."

"Yes, I do. Let me go grab it." Lonnie stepped down from the pedestal and walked over to where her bag was.

The door to the dorm and Jay walked in. "Hey, I think I left my math book in here –"

Evie had rushed to him and pushed him back into the hallway, closing the door about halfway so Jay would only be able to see Evie and not the rest of the room. "You can't come in right now, Lonnie's doing her fitting."

"So? You've let me in during fittings before," Jay questioned. Not to mention, he was curious about Lonnie's dress.

"You know my rule: boyfriends don't get to see girlfriends' dresses until they're out of my hands."

"Fine," Jay sighed.

"Come back in ten minutes," Evie said and closed the door.

Lonnie had barely even noticed that this exchange had happened; she knew about Evie's rules. But when Evie came back into the room, Lonnie had cash ready to give to her. Evie accepted the cash and handed it over to Doug. She then helped Lonnie get out of her dress.

"I'm even more excited about Prom than I already was," Lonnie said as she changed back into her normal clothes. "Hey, what does your Prom dress look like?"

Evie laughed to herself. "No one's allowed to see my Prom dress until Prom."

"She won't even let _me_ see it," Doug said from the table where he was sitting on the computer.

"Only Mal's seen it, and that's only because she lives here." Evie put Lonnie's dress in a garment bag. Technically, since Lonnie paid for the dress, it's no longer in Evie's hands. But Evie would do everything she could to insure that Jay wouldn't see the dress.

At that moment, the door to the dorm opened once more and Jay entered.

"I'm pretty sure your math book's on Mal's bedside table," Evie informed him. He went over to retrieve it and then went over to Lonnie and kissed her on the cheek. "While you're here, let's do your fitting."

"Ugh, are you sure it's not too late to make a leather suit?"

"I already told you, Jay. This is Prom, and if I have anything to say about it, you will not be wearing leather to Prom. You will look classy with your _regular_ suit and tie that matches Lonnie's dress." For Cotillion, Evie was more lenient in that the boys didn't have to match the girls. In Carlos and Jane's and Jay and Lonnie's case she wouldn't have been able to pull that off anyways, since both Carlos and Jay had asked Jane and Lonnie at the last minute. Evie hadn't made her and Doug match and technically Mal's first dress had matched Ben's suit and the school colors, but the purple dress she had worn for the rest of Cotillion didn't match at all. But for anyone who came to her to have their Prom attire made, she was making them match and there was nothing that anyone could do about it.

"Well, have fun with that," Lonnie said, taking her dress.

"Wait, don't leave me here with her," Jay pleaded, hoping that he could spend more time with his girlfriend and that if she was there it would be a more pleasant experience. Jay hated fittings, especially when he didn't get his way.

"Sorry, I have a test coming up that I have to study for, but I'll see you later," Lonnie said before kissing him. "Thanks, Evie! Bye, Doug!" she called before leaving the room.

 **Just so you know, Andria is meant to be the daughter of Anna, she's a cheerleader.**

 **For the Promposals, the one that Carlos did for Jane, I actually did. Me and another girl were helping my friend ask this girl to homecoming and that is what we did. I had to figure out how to get a rose in her gym locker before she got there, and our classes before that were right next to each other, also my class wasn't allowed into the locker room until a certain time, so I had to sneak into the locker room to do it and then pretend like I wasn't there when she found it. I imagine Carlos didn't have as stressful a time with it as we did. And for Jay's, this is the promposal that I came up with for my best friend but I never got to do it because by the time I actually thought of it, it would've been to too late to properly plan for it and choreograph, also I'm not sure her boyfriend would have been up for it, so I just had to put it in here. BTW, my version of that promposal was done to What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction because that is her favorite band, that's probably not what it would've been for this promposal, but in my head it is.**

 **Also this www dot polyvore dot com /cgi/thing?id=214783556 is Lonnie's dress.**


	8. Prom Ready

**I'm spacing these out now that I'm finished writing the chapters for this story but we are almost at the end!**

 **Kelleygirl46: Really enjoying this story. Looking forward to next update!: Thank you! Everyone reading this, if you haven't already, please check out Kelleygirl46's fanfictions. She writes Jay/Lonnie too and they're amazing!**

Chapter 8: Prom Ready

It was the day of Prom. Lonnie, Mal, Evie, and Jane were all in Lonnie's dorm getting ready. Since Lonnie was the only one without a roommate, she had the most room in her dorm and could host the most people. Evie had dropped off everyone's dresses the day before so she'd have the time to get ready with everyone else.

They'd all been coming and going from Lonnie's room since about ten in the morning. Evie got called out every once in a while to do repairs for someone's dress. There was a large supply of food set out and music playing. They'd all done their nails first and were now currently working on their hair. It was currently around four. Prom wasn't until 7:30, and they were going to dinner with the boys at six, so they still had a couple of hours to get ready. It was a good thing too, because some of their hairstyles would take a little longer to style.

Mal and Jane's hair were the easiest. They were doing curled half up half down styles. Mal's hair had braids going around the back of her head and Jane had a half ponytail with a bump at the front of her head. Evie's hair should have been easy since essentially it was just a French braid, but it was a bit more complicated than a normal French braid and she fastened crystals into her hair. Lonnie's hair was a loose curled updo with some crystal feathers to decorate it.

Once they were done with their hair, all they had left to do was their make up and put on their dresses. They finished their make up rather quickly because none of them had elaborate make up. Then it was time to put on their dresses.

Mal's dress was purple. The top would've been an illusion neckline had the purple lace design on it hadn't lined the straps and neckline. The skirt was a lot of layered tulle.

Jane's dress was light blue. The top was sleeveless and was a textured material. The skirt was tulle with some pieces layered over to create a textured skirt.

Evie's dress was royal blue. The top was a sweetheart neckline with bejeweled straps. She had a small crystal belt separating the top from the skirt. The skirt was a-line with a lighter sheer with a heavier slip underneath it.

Everyone was talking about how beautiful everyone else looked. Evie, who had been taking pictures throughout the day, was now taking pictures of everyone in their dresses and selfies.

At 5:30, there was a knock on the door. It opened a crack and the girls could hear Carlos's voice. "Is everyone decent?"

"Yes!" the girls answered. The door swung open to reveal the boys. Carlos and Ben had already seen Jane and Mal's dresses, so they just walked over to them and started talking. Neither Doug nor Jay had seen Evie or Lonnie's dresses, however, Jay was the only one who was left speechless at the door.

He slowly walked over to Lonnie and looked her up and down.

"What's a matter, cat got your tongue?" Lonnie asked him teasingly.

"You look beautiful," Jay was finally able to muster.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Lonnie replied bringing her lips to Jay's and kissed him.

"Okay, if we leave now, we'll make it to dinner just in time!" Evie called and everyone started grabbing their things and leaving the dorm. They made their way to the front of the school and to where the limos were being rented out.

* * *

Their limo took them to Tony's, which was an Italian restaurant. Tony's, along with Tiana's Place, was one of the main restaurants that people would be going to for dinner before Prom, so it was pretty packed. However, since they had a reservation, they were able to get a table quickly.

Prom was being held at Adam and Belle's castle. There was a line of limos dropping everyone off at the front of the castle. All the guys offered their arms to the girls and all the girls strung their arms through them and then they made their way to the ballroom of the castle.

There was someone at the entrance of the ballroom announcing everyone as they came in.

"Presenting, King Benjamin and Lady Mal."

"Presenting, Doug and Evie."

"Presenting, Carlos and Jane."

"Presenting, Jay and Lonnie."

They each entered when they were called. There was no one currently on the dance floor. Generally, people wait until the announcements of people arriving have died down. Mostly everyone was just taking pictures and chatting.

"I just realized we didn't take any group pictures!" Evie exclaimed.

"We can go to the main staircase to take some," Ben informed her.

He led them out a different door than the one they'd entered from. Along the way, Ben had asked Mrs. Potts if she could take some pictures for them. They made it to the staircase and they all started lining up on the stairs. Mrs. Potts took a bunch of photos of them in different positions on the stairs, some nice photos, some candid photos, and some silly photos. Next, they did photos of just the girls and then they did couples' photos. Each couple stood at the base of the stairs and Mrs. Potts took a few photos of each couple.

They all thanked Mrs. Potts and made their way back to the ballroom.

"I'm gonna go check my make up in the bathroom. I'll be back in a few minutes," Lonnie told them.

"Alright," Jay said. "Don't take too long," he kissed her hand. She left to go to the bathroom and he continued to the ballroom with everyone else.

Lonnie went into the bathroom and started checking her make up. So far so good. Not even having pasta for dinner had messed up her make up. She gave herself one last look in the mirror before leaving the bathroom.

She opened the door to the bathroom and ran right into Audrey.

 **Oooo, drama! And a cliffhanger.**

 **So, a sequel is currently in the works. I have my major plotpoints, but I wanted to know if there was anything that you guys would like to see in the sequel? It's gonna during the summer for the mentor program. I'm not gonna tell you what I have planned because I don't wanna spoil anything, but I am in process of creating new characters, both VKs and Aks. Keeping in mind that it is still going to be a Jay and Lonnie centric story, leave me any ideas you guys may have or want to see. Thanks for reading!**


	9. The Betrayal

**I have officially started working on the sequel! I don't quite know where I wanna go with it yet, which is a little worrisome considering my track record, but like I said last chapter, if there's anything you'd like to see, let me know!**

Chapter 9: The Betrayal

"Oh, hey, Lonnie," Audrey said cheerfully.

"Hi, Audrey," Lonnie said cautiously. She hadn't really spoken to Audrey since she had moved. She was a little confused about why Audrey was talking to her, especially so cheerfully.

"Hey, listen, can I talk to you?"

"Um, sure." Lonnie was unsure about where this was going.

Audrey gestured with her head, meaning that she wanted to walk and talk. So Lonnie started walking down the hall with Audrey.

"Look, I'm really sorry about everything I said and did."

"Huh?" Lonnie almost stopped walking. Audrey had never apologized for anything in her life, or at least as long as Lonnie had known her.

"I shouldn't have said that stuff about Jay. In fact, if you hadn't given me a wake up call, I wouldn't be with Chad right now."

Now Lonnie was confused. Even when Audrey was dating Chad the first time, she really wasn't that into him. He was hot and he was popular but he was just a rebound.

What could've possibly happened to make Audrey genuinely like Chad?

"I've treated Chad unfairly; I've used him. But I've realized that he is the perfect one for me. He's so sweet and caring and he would do absolutely anything for me. And I realized if there's someone out there that would do that for me, then I need to open my eyes and see that I have everything I need right in front of me."

"Wow. I'm gonna be honest, I did not think this was ever gonna happen. But I'm really happy for you and Chad," Lonnie told her, truly happy that Audrey had made this change and seemed to have found actual happiness.

"I'd really like it if we could be friends again," Audrey said as she stopped walking.

Lonnie stopped too. "I'd really like that."

Audrey opened up her arms, asking for a hug. Lonnie obliged and pulled Audrey into a hug. She heard a click behind her and suddenly she was being pushed backwards. She was suddenly surrounded by darkness and the last thing she saw was Audrey shutting the door.

Lonnie felt in the darkness for the handle and tried to turn it, but it was locked. She started slamming her hands against the door. "Audrey!"

"Like I'd ever settle for Chad," was the only thing that Audrey said before Lonnie heard her walk away.

Lonnie continued to bang her hands against the door, screaming for help, hoping that someone could hear her. But everyone was in the ballroom, and no one would be walking down this hallway. It was no use; no one could hear her and she was stuck in this closet.

Lonnie gave up and fell to the floor. She started to cry. Audrey would be the reason that Lonnie missed her Prom with her amazing boyfriend. Audrey wanted to steal Jay from her and it looked like she actually might do it She was probably already back in the ballroom trying to woo Jay and she was here, sitting on the ground, in the dark, in a closet.

Lonnie suddenly remembered that she had her phone with her. She pulled it out of her purse. When she unlocked it, the light from her phone lit up the closet. At least now she wasn't in the darkness. She called Jay. His phone rang all the way through to voicemail. She called him two more times. Then she remembered that Jay barely ever had his phone with him and he had probably left it in his dorm. Change of plan. Lonnie instead called Evie. Evie always had her phone. It was likely she was snapping pictures on it right now.

She put the phone to her ear. "Please pick up," she whispered to herself.

"Lonnie?" Evie answered her phone, confused.

"Evie, thank god!"

"Where are you? You've been gone for a while."

"Audrey locked me in a closet and I can't get out."

"She what?!"

"You need to come let me out."

"Okay, okay. Where are you?"

"I don't know. She was waiting outside the bathroom for me and she led me down a hallway. I don't really know where we went. I wasn't paying attention."

"Okay, I'll come find you." Evie hung up.

Lonnie stood up and wiped the tears from under her eyes. Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

Lonnie had been gone for a while. She said she was going to be back soon. Jay decided that he was going to go look for her

"Hey, Jay!" Audrey was suddenly in front of him.

"Hey, Audrey. Have you seen Lonnie?" Jay asked her.

"Yeah, I just saw her in the bathroom. She said she was gonna be a few more minutes. Hey, so Chad went off somewhere with Herkie. Wanna dance until they get back?"

Jay wanted to be polite and if Lonnie said she was gonna be back in a few minutes, he didn't see the harm in it. "Sure."

Audrey put her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist, but he kept her at a distance. He didn't want her to get any ideas.

* * *

Lonnie heard the doorknob jiggle a little before the door opened.

"Evie!" she stood up and hugged her, finally getting out of the closet.

"We have to go. I saw Audrey heading back to the ballroom and Chad is nowhere in sight," Evie told her.

"Alright, let's go." Lonnie and Evie quickly made their way back to the ballroom.

* * *

"You know, I don't even know why you're with Lonnie, she's not even a real princess," Audrey said. She and Jay were still dancing. She had managed to get closer to him while dancing and they had been making idle conversation.

"That stuff doesn't really matter to me," Jay replied.

"Well, maybe it doesn't on the Isle. But here, that's all that matters. If you wanna be somebody, you've gotta have royal blood."

* * *

Lonnie and Evie had made it to the ballroom. By now, everyone was dancing and it was difficult to find Jay or Audrey.

"Let's split up," Lonnie said. "Find Audrey and stop her." Evie nodded and they headed in different directions.

Lonnie made her way all the way to the other side of the ballroom before she found Jay and Audrey. They were dancing together. This is fine. He probably just wanted to be nice. He seemed engaged in whatever Audrey was telling him. It was going to be alright. Audrey hadn't really done anything yet.

Suddenly, Audrey pulled on the back of Jay's neck to raise herself higher and then she kissed him.

Lonnie froze. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

 **Bum bum bum! Another cliffhanger! Only one more chapter to go with this story!**


	10. Prom Night

**Here we go! The last chapter of the story!**

 **Guest: Yikes! Don't like Audrey in any story! Jay isn't stupid tho, Lonnie needs to kick her butt!: Although I do like Audrey as a character, you're right, she is a horrible person (at least in this story). And Lonnie doesn't kick her butt, I think what does happen is just as good!  
**

 **DragonEmperor999: Great start (from chap 1): Thanks so much! I hope you made your way through the rest of the story and enjoyed it just as much!  
**

 **DragonEmperor999:Jay and Lonnie belong together: Yep, yep, your right. They definitely do. I so hope they make JayxLonnie official in Descendants 3 (not confirmed yet, but I have a feeling there'll be a third movie).  
**

Chapter 10: Prom Night

Jay was still dancing with Audrey. He was really starting to wonder where Lonnie was and when she'll be back. He knew Audrey said that she was in the bathroom, but Lonnie really wasn't the type where it took her long to check and reapply her make up, so why was it taking her so long now?

He hadn't really been paying attention to what Audrey had been saying but he kept eye contact with her and feigned interest so she didn't think that he was ignoring her. He noticed a mischievous look in her eyes. He didn't even have time to be confused about because he felt pressure on the back of his neck and Audrey's face getting closer to him and then her lips were on his.

Jay's confusion became shock and then when he finally realized what was happening, he grabbed Audrey's shoulders and forced her away from him.

"What are you doing?!" He almost yelled at her. Thankfully, the music was pretty loud, so they weren't causing a scene and no one really paid them any attention.

"Oh, come on, you know you want me," Audrey said smugly.

He turned away from her. "I'm gonna go find Lonnie."

"Ugh, Lonnie," Audrey scoffed. "What's so great about Lonnie anyways?"

Jay turned back to face Audrey. "What's great about Lonnie is that she's both the sweetest and toughest person I've ever met. She's absolutely beautiful even when she rolls out of bed. She cares about her friends. She's passionate about everything that she does. I feel like I'm constantly surrounded by darkness and she's the light of my life and I love her!"

Shock and anger ran through Audrey's face. And she was about to respond but someone else spoke before she could.

"You do?" Lonnie was suddenly there as she had slowly been making her way towards them during their exchange. Jay could see that she had been crying as her eyes were red and her make up was smudged.

Jay went to her and grabbed her hands. He looked into her eyes. "Yeah, I do, and I never wanna be apart from you."

Lonnie was silent and Jay was almost afraid that she was going to run away until finally she spoke, "I love you, too."

Jay smiled, relieved. He let go of her hands and instead cupped her face. He brought his face closer to hers and kissed her.

Audrey huffed and stomped away.

Jay pulled away from Lonnie slowly and rested his forehead against hers. They smiled at each other for a few seconds before Lonnie wrapped her arms around Jay's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close to him and they danced for the rest of the song.

"Alright, everyone," Jane was on stage with a mic in her hand. She was the head of the Prom committee. "It's time to announce Prom king and queen!"

There were cheers throughout the audience.

Jane opened up the envelope that she was holding. "Your Prom king is," she paused for dramatic effect. "Chad!"

There were cheers again and you could clearly hear Audrey yell, "You go, Baby!" It was evident to everyone that Audrey thought she was going to win Prom queen since Chad had won. Chad went up to the stage to get his crown.

"And your Prom queen is," Jane paused again, "Evie!"

Everyone cheered again, especially, Mal, Ben, Jay, Lonnie, Carlos, and Doug, and Audrey stormed out of the ballroom; she didn't get the guy or the crown.

Evie went up to the stage to receive her crown. "Now the king and queen will share a dance," Jane said.

Chad offered Evie his arm and she took it and they walked down on to the floor. Everyone moved from the center of the ballroom. Chad took Evie's hand and placed his other one on her waist and Evie rested her other hand on his shoulder and they danced. They were friends so it wasn't awkward and Doug was a supportive boyfriend that he didn't really mind that he hadn't won Prom king – he didn't really expect to win anyway – he was just glad that Evie was happy. He had always thought that Evie was a princess even though she didn't have any status in Auradon, and apparently now everyone did to.

Chad and Evie finished their dance and everyone else came back on to the dance floor and resumed dancing.

* * *

Later that evening, after Prom had ended, Jay and Lonnie were returning late again to Lonnie's dorm.

As soon as they were inside Lonnie's dorm and the door was closed, Jay pressed Lonnie up against the door and pressed his lips to hers. Lonnie responded hungrily and her hands ran up Jay's chest and she clasped them around the back of Jay's neck. Jay grabbed on to her waist where her skin was exposed by the cutouts in her dress. Lonnie slid her hands down to Jay's shoulders and started pushing his jacket off. Jay quickly ripped it the rest of the way off. Next she went for his tie. She quickly untied it and threw it off. When she started unbuttoning his shirt, he suddenly stopped kissing her and grabbed her wrists.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jay asked her, looking into her eyes.

Lonnie nodded. "I'm sure."

He pressed his forehead against hers for a second before sweeping her off her feet bridal style. Lonnie laughed before he threw her onto her bed. Lonnie went back to unbuttoning his shirt and then he slid it off. Then Jay tackled the task of taking Lonnie's dress off, as it was a bit complicated to maneuver. There was a clasp on the top that was like a bra clasp and there were two sets of straps that had to be dealt with. But after that was accomplished, the dress could be easily slid off of her. Jay quickly removed the rest of his clothing before going back to kissing Lonnie. They both let their hands wander over each other's bodies.

Jay pulled away for a second to look into Lonnie's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Lonnie smiled.

Jay went back down to kiss her again.

 **The End! I am so proud of this story. This is the longest story that I've ever completed.**

 **Keep a look out for the sequel. I don't have a title for it yet, but when I post it, I'll let you know here for the ones that are following this story. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Wicked Summer

The sequel Wicked Summer is now posted!


End file.
